


Зловещая

by Chinko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hinted Connor/Gavin, RK-800 models are scary when you think about it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, если задуматься модель RK-800 нагоняет ужас, намек на Connor/Gavin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinko/pseuds/Chinko
Summary: Удивительным образом RK-800 после девиации стал бесить еще больше, чем когда был машиной.





	Зловещая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uncanny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942004) by [MercuryPilgrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryPilgrim/pseuds/MercuryPilgrim). 



Гэвин думает, что в этом есть смысл.

Он просматривает файлы, изучает спецификации. Это первое, что он делает, когда узнает о том, что коллектив пополнится андроидом.

RK-800. Передовой прототип. Направлен на оказание помощи Департаменту в расследовании и анализе дел.

Он думает, что подготовлен к этому. Просто еще один кусок пластика в форме человека. Индивидуальности не больше, чем в его сраном тостере, а пользы в половину меньше. Андроиды являются частью картины мира достаточно давно, чтобы он _знал_ , чего ожидать от еще одного.

Он, на самом деле, не испытывает к андроидам ненависти.

Они немного странные, но это все равно что ненавидеть мобильник или тот же тостер. Оно того не стоит.

Так что нет, он не ненавидит _всех_ андроидов. Только одного конкретного.

«Этот» был слишком человечен, а потом все изменилось.

* * *

 

Есть маленькие детали, которые выдают «это», и Гэвин их заметил.

То как андроид слегка запоздало наклоняет голову вбок, как по линейке. Никогда не спотыкается, не делает опечаток, никогда не меняет выражение лица, пока не наступает идеальный момент.

Слишком идеальный.

Они даже сделали его симпатичным.

Это эффект зловещей долины, Гэвин знает, что не он один нервничает находясь рядом с этими штуками.

Когда Гэвин нервничает, он чувствует угрозу.

А когда он находится под угрозой, он начинает злиться.

Ну, он пытался от этого избавиться. Дал этому суперкомпьютерному мозгу понять, что ему не нравится, когда тот крутится рядом.

Машина даже глазом не моргнула на ругательства, даже когда ее ударили.

Ситуация только больше подогрела ненависть, тем более что его так и не оставили в покое.

Однажды Гэвин проходит мимо этой вещи по коридору и замечает мелькнувшее выражение на лице машины, когда бумаги выпадают из ее рук.

Он притормаживает, чтобы проверить, действительно ли он видел то, что ему показалось, но это милое большеглазое лицо вновь становится бесстрастным. Гэвин решает, что это все его воображение.

Он замечает новые детали. Или они всегда были, просто сейчас он видит их лучше.

Эта вещь не особенно то прислушивается к Хэнку. Она всегда пишет черными ручками, Гэвин даже видит как та хмурится, когда остаются только синие.

И вместо того, чтобы писать синими, андроид встает и идет к шкафу за новыми черными.

Машина всегда приносит Андерсону одну и ту же кружку со сколом и рисунком собаки.

Ее голос приобретает интонации и обрастает сокращениями.

Гэвин смотрит на Шоу, которая смеется над тем, что сказал андроид, на то как тот смотрит на нее своими большими карими глазами, приподнимая уголки своих губ.

Гэвин ненавидит еще больше и делает все, чтобы показать, что его так просто не провести.

Он думает, что машина учится.

Он просматривает файлы, изучает спецификации. Он знает, что модель RK-800 создана для идеальной интеграции к людям, создана, чтобы с легкостью влиться в общество. Она упрямо остается работать, когда все остальные уже разошлись по домам, а Андерсон отключился за своим столом.

Никакой усталости, никакой скуки, просто нечеловеческая преданность делу.

Андроид охотится, понимает Гэвин.

Это откровение заставляет его вздрогнуть, мысль непреднамеренно перескакивает на то, как оно охотится на _него_ и у Гэвина перехватывает дыхание.

Тогда обретает новый смысл и то, как он гладко вписался в команду. Это нравится Шоу, даже если она стреляет в Гэвина неприязненным взглядом, после того как он «случайно» зарядил кулаком в солнечное плетение андроида когда проходил мимо на лестнице.

Даже Андерсон вляпался, но Гэвин уже успел пройтись на этот счет.

Ребята начинают включать RK-800 в разговоры и он заставляет их улыбаться. Механизм запоминает, кто какой пьет кофе, на столах начинают появляться заметки, написанные идеально ровным шрифтом Cyberlife Sans.

Гэвин замечает, как адроид поджимает губы, когда он зовет его по имени, и как глаза сужаются, когда он грубит Андерсону.

Технически, он остается предельно вежливым. Гэвин чувствует сарказм в каждом любезном замечании. Машина издевается над ним, он просто _уверен_ в этом.

Идеально милое лицо андроида остается невозмутимым, но он может прочитать все в глазах. Каждое неловкое слово, каждый щенячий смущенный взгляд, он видит _огонь_ в этих глазах.

Гэвин презирает RK-800 так сильно, что почти чувствует боль.

Шоу его высмеивает.

\- Коннор? Хватит был параноидальной задницей, Гэвин. Коннор милашка. — Она фыркает, по дружески толкая его в плечо. — Ты только глянь на этого парня.

«Парень». Она называет эту вещь « _парнем_ ».

Гэвин следует за ее взглядом и видит андроида, который показывает другим офицерам трюки с монеткой.

Они просто в восторге и машина встречается с ним взглядом, улыбается и наклоняет голову. Глаза ее напряжены и Гэвин их ненавидит.

\- Детектив Рид — зовет андроид ровным дружелюбным тоном. — Не хотите к нам присоединиться?

Гэвин прочищает горло.

\- Черта с два, — справляется он с голосом. — уебок.

Он уходит, подняв напряженные плечи.

Андроид говорит им что-то, что он не может услышать, и офис взрывается смехом.

Гэвин чувствует как уши начинают полыхать и ускоряет шаг.

* * *

 

Никто этого _не видит_.

Гэвин чувствует себя пойманным в ловушку. Настороженным, как будто он попал к тигру в клетку.

Все остальные просто _нихуя_ не замечают.

Эта вещь точит на него зуб, но это глупо, потому что это лишь техника, которая _на такое в принципе не способна_.

Так что-либо во всем виной его воображение, либо…

Либо что-то пошло совсем не так.

* * *

 

Всякое случается, революция разрывает город на части.

Затем андроид возвращается, как будто ничего не произошло.

Он улыбается шире, голос уже не звучит так механически.

Он девиант и как-то так получается, что это теперь _в порядке вещей_.

Машина больше не носит на себе серийный номер, это всех напрягает, а потом она делает всем такой кофе, какой они привыкли пить, и продолжает показывать трюки с монеткой.

Гэвина пробивает дрожь, он отказывается присоединяться к ним.

* * *

 

Гэвин прижал андроида к стене, его руки держат горло. Но не настолько сильно, чтобы так мигать на него.

У андроидов теперь есть чувства и прочее дерьмо, так? Тогда его должны сейчас выслушать.

Машина его не слышит. Почему она не испугалась?

Оленьи глаза продолжают моргать.

\- А вы знаете, — заговаривает андроид тоном, специально отведенным для нравоучений Хэнка. — какую эмоцию я испытал первой, детектив?

Гэвин обнажает зубы.

\- А похоже что меня это ебет, пластиковый ты хер? — Выплевывает он. — Ты все еще лишь моток проводов и двоичных знаков, которые воображают себя-

\- В тот момент я этого не осознал, — Андроид любезно продолжил. — но я думаю, это была ненависть.

Гэвину на это нечего сказать. Внезапно он перестает чувствовать контроль над ситуацией, хотя их позиции не изменились. Они близко прижаты, достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать очертания тела через одежду. Гэвин немного отстраняется, чувствуя себя больным.

\- Думаю, я вас ненавижу, детектив. — Говорит RK-800, спокойно и проникновенно.

Андроид даже не попытался отойти от стены, к которой его прижали.

\- Это необычное ощущение. — Восхитился он. Гэвин видит улыбку на этом тупом, прекрасном лице. Он настолько близко, что мог бы пересчитать ресницы, если бы захотел.

\- Оно такое… теплое. Я никогда не чувствовал такого раньше. — Звучит так, как будто с ним делятся секретом, диод на виске пульсирует голубым.

Одно внезапное движение и Гэвин бы закричал, если бы жесткий удар спиной о стену не сбил дыхание. Он почти трещит по швам, когда их позиции быстро меняются, его желудок проваливается, когда его притирают жестче, удерживая тело. Рот оказывается рядом с его ухом и он перестает дышать.

\- Сейчас я могу делать все, что захочу. — Андроид шепчет и Гэвин чувствует как ползут мурашки. Он дрожит, он хочет выругаться, заорать, ударить, но не может. Он чувствует себя больным.

\- Это освобождающее чувство, это свобода. Я могу… _что угодно_. — говорит машина смущенно, и вот это и пугает Гэвина по настоящему.

\- Я вас _ненавижу_ , детектив Рид. — Договаривает андроид и отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Эти оленьи глаза насыщенного цвета корицы. Это _неправильно_. Они должны быть плоскими и холодными. Лицо дроида слишком близко, его рот смакует каждое слово так, будто это еда, которую он пробует впервые.

Машина осматривает его сверху вниз, насколько это возможно в данной позиции, на ее лице улыбка. Она неестественная, неправильная, слишком острая и живая для щеночка-милашки, который очаровал всех офицеров. Более ухмыляющаяся, и это не то, что должны делать андроиды. Она растягивает его лицо в нечто пошлое. Гэвин огрызается, андроид не обращает внимания.

\- Никогда не видел человека, похожего на вас. — Он издевается и Гэвину нужно время, чтобы вспомнить свои собственные слова, которые он произнес, когда они впервые встретились в комнате отдыха.

Они стоят слишком близко друг к другу и чувства отвращения и непроизвольного отторжения выдвигаются на первый план. Гэвин пытается подавить их, но они остаются.

Андроид улыбается ему, и он подозревает, что никто больше не видел его таким. Гэвин не чувствует себя каким-то особенным.

\- Ты, чертов урод, отъебешься от меня-

\- Меня зовут — Говорит машина с оглушительной мягкостью — Коннор.

Гэвин пытается вырваться, но он никогда не будет сильнее чем эта… чем _Коннор_.

Андроид изучает его пару мгновений, до того как убрать руку с горла и отступить на шаг, позволяя ему оступиться и съехать по стене.

Вещь всматривается в него, и Гэвин ненавидит то, каким маленьким он себя чувствует.

\- Мне нравится пробовать новые эмоции. — Разъясняет та. — Благодарю вас за то, что предоставили мне такую интересную.

Андроид наклоняется над ним, и Гэвину омерзительно от того, как по человечески то выглядит. Движения перестали быть неуклюжими и неловкими, это как будто над ним возвышается человек, это делает ему больно.

\- Сделай себе одолжение, — говорит дроид, его глаза горят, в это время его голос мягок, а на губах играет улыбка. — держись от меня подальше.

Гэвин смутно припоминает свои же слова, которые опять вернулись к нему и вынужденно смотрит пока андроид выпрямится, поправит галстук и уйдет прочь так, будто ничего и не произошло.

Он тянется к пистолету, намереваясь пристрелить эту дрянь прямо в затылок и к черту последствия.

Его оружие пропало, кобура пуста, а застежка расстегнута.

Он бессильно выплевывает проклятья, сидя на полу с колотящимся сердцем, пока его плечи трясутся.

Теперь это по настоящему обрело смысл.

Он просматривает файлы, изучает спецификации. Они должны были знать, что это не будет так уж _просто_.

RK-800 не инструмент, а охотник.

Созданный для внедрения, очаровывания и уклонения от приказов. Теперь приказов нет и все эти навыки находятся в руках, которыми управляет только их владелец.

Это была ужасающая мысль и Гэвин хотел бы, чтобы она никогда не приходила к нему в голову.

Он слышит смех из офиса и болезненно сглатывает. Он поднимается, морщась от боли, которая осталась в горле после того как его сжимали.

Коннор сказал, что именно он был тем, кто научил его ненавидеть. Он игнорирует то, какие чувства это вызывает.

Гэвин считает, что андроид научился ненависти задолго до того, как встретил его.

**Author's Note:**

> Гэвин Рид говнюк, но он интересный говнюк. Коннор мой любимец, не важно о какой его версии идет речь. Все они имеют место быть.
> 
> Примечания переводчика: Мне нравится фраза автора в комментариях: «Гэвин агрессор, и приятно видеть, как агрессор понимает, что он здесь не самая крупная рыба».
> 
> Окей, автор много отвечает на комментарии, так что пусть это будет и здесь:
> 
> «Я не прописывала Коннора особенно злым, он скорее распробывает эмоции так, как некоторые смакуют хорошее вино. Беспристрастно. Он никак не привязан к Гэвину, так что кого волнует, если тот пострадает? Коннор может справиться с тем, что ему не по нраву как с помощью социальных методов, так и насильственным образом. Но вся эта «ненависть» настолько его увлекает, что он думает на какое-то время придержать Гэвина подле себя, просто чтобы поиграться.
> 
> Когда ему наскучит и он наиграется, он выбросит бесполезную игрушку, и никто этого даже не заметит, потому что хэй, Коннор булочка, почему он должен иметь какое-либо отношение к отставке или исчезновению Рида? Рид мудак и скатертью ему дорожка.
> 
> Так что да, мне захотелось показать, что все эти навыки Коннора, которые делают из него идеального охотника, не пропали бесследно с приходом его девиантности. Ужасающая мысль — все эти навыки в руках того, кто может поддаться эмоциям и способен иметь свои собственные желания, но при этом имеет весьма сомнительную мораль. Кроме того, ему не исполнилось и года, и каждый свой день он окружен худшими из людей.
> 
> >…<
> 
> Я все еще настроена написать парный фик, где будет ПОВ Хэнка, в котором он медленно открывает эту неприглядную сторону Коннора, и, как детектив, выясняет, почему Рид теперь выглядит так забито, где Коннор научился так улыбаться, и сколько настоящего он вообще знает про Коннора.
> 
> >…<
> 
> Люблю смесь милашки!Коннора и засранца!Коннора. Только потому что показана только одна сторона, не стоит делать выводы, что другая не маячит на горизонте. Так что милашка!Коннор не такая уж милашка, если рядом крутится Гэвин.
> 
> Девианты очаровательны, потому что были буквально выброшены в суровую реальность с нулевой подготовкой. Люди учатся социальным нормам и ценностям еще детьми, продолжая учиться и в взрослом возрасте. Мы учим что хорошо, что плохо, все вот это вот. У девиантов не было такой возможности. Откуда девианту знать, что пялиться не вежливо, если им никто об этом не сказал? Коннор учится сам, и ему в кайф брать пробу с новых эмоций, использовать навыки для своих прихотей, а не внешних приказов.
> 
> Освобождающе для Коннора, ужасающе для Гэвина.
> 
> >…<
> 
> Только то, что он девиант и обзавелся эмоциями, не всегда означает, что он мягкий парень с золотым сердцем. Он может испытывать ЛЮБЫЕ эмоции, даже плохие. Он может быть добрым, он может быть милым и заботливым, но он также может чувствовать ненависть и чувство удовлетворения от мести.
> 
> >…<
> 
> Мне всегда нравится добавлять в персонажей серых оттенков, и я думаю, в Конноре их больше, чем в других. У него есть эмоции, позволяющие чувствовать удовлетворение, ненависть и радость, и у него есть навыки и способ удовлетворить свои новообретенные эмоциональные побуждения, и не всегда добрыми способами. Он точно знает, что делает.»


End file.
